The present invention is in the technical field of automated pet food dispensers. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of automated dispensing of wet canned food to household pets.
There have been a number of inventions in automated and timed dispensing of pet food for pets like dogs and cats, as often pet owners need to leave their homes for work or for a weekend and need their pets fed when they are gone.
Challenge is most inventions on the market work well only for dispensing dry pet food. However, a large percent of pet owners prefer wet food since dry food contains very little moisture which can lead to dehydration in pets. Further, a large percent of pets prefer wet or moist food over dry food.
Almost all current inventions on market which dispense wet food require the pet owner to open hermetically sealed commercially available pet food cans and load their contents into various compartments of an automated dispenser hours or days in advance of when the food will be actually dispensed to pets. Such exposed wet food is susceptible to bacterial infection. Also open food attracts invertebrate pests, for example spiders, ants, flies, pill bugs which will infest food directly and lay eggs and indirectly infest food with their larvae. Finally open food could also attract mice, ants and create unhygienic contamination problems in homes or apartment buildings where pets and pet owners reside.